


Twister

by waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a party tonight with Dean, Sam, Cas, Jo, Jess, Charlie, Ash, and Gabe. When I mean party I mean ‘Parents aren’t home and I picked the lock on our parent’s liquor cabinet’ there would also be that person who would bring the damn twister mat and insist that they play. Of course they would play, alcohol flooding their system making judgments hazy type of agreement to play, but they would play. Yes people always failed but a few stayed till the end. The compromising situation always made someone drop out sooner or later. What happens when two people who are too stubborn get in that compromising situation and don’t back down. It gets worse when their friends ship them together too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

“So Jo, who’s gonna be at my house tonight?” 

‘Your brother and his girl of course’ 

“Thanks for the obvious deduction Sherlock” 

‘I know I get so crafty and smart. So of course Charlie and Gabe will be there, Ash too, and Gabe said something about bringing twin’ 

“Wait Gabes twin the weird guy who reads a lot?” 

‘Yup that’s the one’ 

“And who else is he bringing?" 

‘Nobody’ 

“Oh okay that’s cool I guess. Got to go though, uh dishes, see you later.” 

‘Yeah ‘uh dishes’. I’ll see you later.’ 

Oh god Gabe’s brother Cas. He is so hot, his piercing blue, black hair, and sometimes he wears a shirt that to short and it goes up an-‘Oh god I actually want to do the dishes now’. A few hours later of Dean avoiding his gay thoughts and trying to hide his boner, his parents finally left for the weekend. 

Sam: So Cas is gonna be here. 

Dean: So what? 

Sam: Don’t act like you don’t stare at him when he sits at our table. Everyone sees it. 

Dean got out their Twister game set. 

Dean: People will have to sit out when we play this. 

Sam: Dean, stop avoiding the topic. 

Dean: I have a crush on my best friend’s brother who isn’t even gay! 

Sam: Dean you d- 

The door bell rang. 

Dean: Go get it, it’s probably Jo and Ash. I’ll get the drinks. 

An hour later the party was short two guests, but on the other hand everyone had a heated argument about a vital point: Dc or Marvel? 

Dean: Even though I claim to be Batman does not mean- 

The door bell rang, announcing the last two guests. 

Everyone yelled at the door: IT’S ABOUT TIME GET IN HERE. 

Cas and Gabe walked into Charlie taking shots off of Jo’s belly button, Sam making out with Jess, Dean and Ash setting up the Twister game. 

Gabe whispered to Cas: Dean is bent over setting up the Twister mat. 

Cas: Thanks Gabe. 

Gabe: Use protection. 

Cas stood behind Dean, not minding his personal space at all. Because of that little problem of space, Dean stepped on Cas’ foot and fell over dragging Cas with him. 

Dean: Fuck! 

Cas: Oh dear. 

Cas landed on top of Dean in a sort of riding your dick type of crouch. 

Cas looked at Dean and got flustered: Oh I’m sorry Dean, I-I-I didn’t mean it. 

Dean: Cas dude its ok. WHO’S READY FOR DRUNK TWISTER!!! 

Cas: I have not had any alcohol yet Dean. 

Dean changed that right away. Having Cas down 5 shots in under a minute. 

Cas: I think I am feeling something. 

Dean: Good now let’s play some Twister. But first are ground rules. No making up moves. 

Dean looked at Charlie and Sam for that. 

Dean: You drop your out and only four people on the mat at a time. It was a disaster when we tried eight people last time. First one to drop drinks two shots and the second to last one to drop drinks one. Let’s play. 

After a few rounds Charlie, Sam, Jess, and Jo sat out. 

Charlie: So next round Sam and me should do it and we’ll tap out early on so this plan will work. 

They all agreed on that. When it was Dean, Cas, Charlie, and Sams turn to play they were all generally sober. Sam whispered to Gabe and gave him a piece of paper with the steps to take to get to the end result. 

Gabe: Charlie your first, Cas second, Sam third, and Dean your last. 

Dean: Great. 

The plan was going accordingly, Sam ‘fell’, and now it was just Cas, Charlie, and Dean. 

Gabe: Charlie red. 

Charlie tried to stretch to red but fell. “Motherfucker” 

Now all that remains is Dean with his hand left hand on blue right on red. His right foot was in between Cas’ legs on yellow and his left foot was on green, making Dean face down. 

Cas was facing up with his left hand on blue and right on red. Left foot on green and right on yellow. 

Gabe: Dean right hand green. 

Dean: God damn it 

Gabe: What. 

Dean: Nothing 

Gabe: Cas left hand red, Dean right foot green. 

Now here’s where it gets to the good part. Dean thought that flirting with Cas would get him flustered and make him slip.(The converstion between Dean and Cas is in a whisper and no one can hear but them) 

Dean: So Cas what do you say I buy you dinner sometime after this. 

Gabe: Cas right foot green, Dean left foot yellow. 

Cas: If you want to be a gentleman and buy me dinner before you fuck me into the mattress, I think I’ll skip the food. 

Dean slipped after Cas said that, who knew he had a mouth like that. Yes, when Dean fell, he fell on Cas. 

Sam: Dean I think you lost. 

Dean: Yeah, I know. Cas let me up. 

Cas let Dean up after he whispered to Dean “Or if you prefer I could do it” Grinding against Dean when no one was looking. An hour later everyone got sober from eating many slices of pizza and Jess had to go. Not long after Gabe and Cas had to leave as well. 

Dean: So I’ll uh see you guys at school. 

Gabe: Yeah, later Deano. 

Dean: Where’s Cas? 

Gabe: Bathroom, bye people too tired to care. 

Gabe got a groan form everybody in response. 

Gabe: I’ll be out in the car tell Cas where I am. 

Cas came down the stairs a minute later seeing Dean alone he took his chance. He slammed Dean against the wall and made out with him. “I mean it, when I say I want you to fuck me, I want you to do it.” Cas kissed Dean while rolling his hips forward, making them both moan. They only broke apart because Gabe honked the horn to get Cas. “I’ll see you later Dean” 

After Cas left Dean went up to his room to sleep finding his bed made with a note on it. 

‘Here’s my number. So call me anytime on Wednesday or Thursday. By the way your stuff is cool. –Cas’ 

Dean: This was a good night.


End file.
